1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, to a side curtain assembly including a side curtain which remains inflated for an extended period of time for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate a vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, to help protect a vehicle occupant. The protection device is inflated by inflation fluid from an inflator. One type of protection device is a side curtain. The side curtain is inflatable into a position between the vehicle occupant and the vehicle side structure to help protect the vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
It is known to inflate a side curtain initially with inflation fluid at a relatively high pressure and flow rate, then to maintain the side curtain inflated for an extended period of time with a continued flow of inflation fluid at a relatively low rate. One known inflator which can effect such an extended inflation of a side curtain uses one or more ignitable pyrotechnic charges which can burn for an extended period of time. Another known inflator uses two containers of stored gas that are released at different rates into the side curtain.